crystalgemsfandomcom-20200213-history
How Corruption Took Over
Sard is a gem who is ruler of all gems "OCS" and it can create waves and it is a quiet gem. It's gem is it's right hand. Instead of poofing when the gem poofs it is a hand and can still fight in different ways. It was originally known to be part of a Cluster they only cut it's hand off of it. It can regenerate though. It can camouflage and has not been seen yet. It has been known to be watching the Crystal Gems for 5,000 years. It does not fight but uses abilities like it's waves. It has no weapon kind of like Lapis it uses blasts and it does not eat. It has a very creepy voice. It eats fire and can spit it out like a weapon and it's fine. From what scientists have studied it is the strongest "OC" ever because it rules them. Scientists have also discovered it's face might be a mask and it's true form has never been seen. Sard is usually referred to being an it because it is still not discovered. There is not much to know about it. It is currently looking for the Homeworld Gems for forcing it to be a cluster. It has been said it has taken a lot of forms. It is also said it's had a new form ever since it escaped from it's cluster. It has no reason to attack the Crystal Gems so it leaves them alone. It has been alive for 19,000 years. For the first 3,000 it was just a gem that wandered around. It actually watched the Gem wars. It liked the Crystal gems but it never had saw Amethyst until when it was 8,000 it watched the Crystal Gems and ended up seeing Steven but no one has ever seen it back then. It went to Gem Homeworld to want to know why they attacked the Crystal Gems and Yellow Diamond cut off it's arm and it poofed. Yellow Diamond was surprised the Gem was shaped like a hand and thought it would look good in the cluster. Yellow Diamond told Peridot to fuse it. The Gem ripped itself of off the Cluster and then reformed. It hasn't been seen. Only by Yellow Diamond. Peridot did see it being a Cluster and a Gem though. Only Scientists have seen it's old form with the coat. There is a legend that it became corrupted after it was a cluster. It is true. It is now is known to have changed in to a new form and it's so strong it doesn't take on a weak corrupted form. It then has been corrupted for 11,000 years and every second it gets even more evil. Scientists have hid and spotted this form. They have not spotted it's quarter-form. This is not it's true corrupted form it's a quarter of it, 25% of it. It can grow wings and looks different but the wings are the only new thing. It is about 5 feet tall it's hight has never changed. It has a certain percentage, it can't start at 1%. Once it's corrupted it's Form is 0% of it's full form. It might actually be learning how to change into it's forms. It might be huge or just strong once it's at it's full form and not be just a fighter who can blast. It is known not to be a fusion. Sard can not shapeshift but can: Go into a monster form, Shoot Blasts, shoot waves, fly with wings, camoflauge, regenerate if the gem isn't shattered or cracked, Breathe fire if eats it, Dodge with great skill. Those are the abilities for Sard in the corrupted gem state besides the full form. It can poof and then pick a form right away. It has never poofed except for when it was a cluster then reformed. It looked like a hand so they left it like a gem. When it's a gem it can fight. Sard changes once on 35% now with wings and arms and looks like a pterodayctl. Sard is very strong on this form and can lift at least 130 lbs. like a barbell. This is when Sard truly becomes evil and huge. The Cluster is also still active which Sard is looking for. The only form of Sard's even seen by people was the corrupted and Yellow Diamond got to see the regular non-corrupted Form then the gem and Peridot ended up seeing the gem and made it a cluster though Sard did not show them that even being a hand Sard can move until no one was looking about 4 weeks later, Sard escaped from the Cluster and it's been very long. (Some of these events happen later) Later in 2029 Sard ends up leaving earth after learning the 50% form goes to Homeworld to challenge Yellow Diamond. Sard barely beats Yellow Diamond a fuses Yellow Diamonds Gem with the Cluster. Then shatters Yellow Diamonds gem. Sard is completely becoming evil and destroys Homeworld and all of the gems with it. But Peridot is currently on Earth and Lapis and Jasper have Defused. Sard starts getting crazy and evil then wants to destroy the Crystal Gems. Sard then sees another gem Planet "OCS" and rules over them. Sard stays at 35% instead of going down so they are scared of Sard. Sard then wants to go 50% and then once Sard turned 50% Sard, was all evil. Sard then said: "Crystal Quartz Crystal Quartz:… um…. yes….? Sard: I'm going to shatter the Crystal Gems. Crystal Quartz: …………………Sard: What!? Crystal Quartz! What is it? Crystal Quartz: Well isn't that……. wrong? Sard: Wrong!? Yes of course. You know, i like you greatest so I won't devour you. Now Stay next to my chair. Crystal Quartz: Alright. Sard: Is the castle opened? Crystal Quartz: Yes. Sard :Ok i'll be back. I have the home world gems space hand. Crystal Quartz: Ok. Sard: Goodbye. Crystal Quartz:. Bye. So Sard left and went in the Crystal temple and found Garnet and Pearl. Pearl: Garnet where did you say Steven and Amethyst went? Garnet: *Shrugs* Pearl: Well… they better be back soon n' *Sard Jumps out from behind the kitchen* Biah! Garnet: *Summons Gauntlets* Pearl: Who are you!? Sard: I'm Sard. Pearl: Are you a gem? Sard: Yep Pearl: Then…. Where's your gem? Sard: Where? It's my hand on my shoulder. Pearl: Oh you must be mistaken then…. because-! *Blasts and Poofs Pearl* Garnet: Lets fight outside. Sard: Alright. *Outside* Sard: You can't beat me, i've even beaten Yellow Diamond. Garnet: Yellow Diamond never works out, Yellow Diamond's never fought us even. Sard: What!? I didn't… how…. so you're stronger? Garnet: Yes. Sard: Gh!! Then I'll just do 99%! Garnet: 99%? Of what? Sard: MY FORM! IT'S MUCH DIFFERENT FROM 100%- Huh? I can't…. i don't know how. Garnet: Then you lose-! *Pauses* Steven: What's going on? Who's this gem? Looks strong. Is it a gem? Garnet: We don't know. Amethyst: Where's P? Garnet: What!? I'm busy! Pearl's regenerating! Amethyst: …. ok i'll go there. Steven: I will also I guess. *Sard Hits off Garnet's glasses* Garnet: NOW YOU'LL REALLY GET IT! *Sard blasts Garnet in Sapphires Gem* Ruby: NO!!! NONONO…… CrackedGemSapphire: Ugh… Ruby i suggest… - A fu- -si-on--- Ruby: Alright. Garnet: Fine i lose but what do you want here? Sard: I'll leave. *Leaves in the Gem SpaceHand* *Blows up the earth with a blast* Sard: WELL WELL! NOW WHAT DO YOU THINK GARNET!? YOU LOSE! YOU LOSE! AND YOU CAN'T TRY AGAIN! *Sard goes to the Gem Homeworld "OCS" * *Sard goes to the seat.* *Notices a new gem* Onyx: Hello…. Sard: WHO ARE YOU…? Onyx: I'm onyx. See my gem? On my chin? *Hits Sard* Sard: GUHH *Falls back a little. So you're a strong gem? But what do you mean what was I thinking? * *Onyx Hits Sard harder* *Sard falls down* Sard:….-G-ah… how?? Who? Onyx: I'm Onyx and I don't know why you blew up earth. I watched. Sard: Hm-ph why- ggg-g- do you care? Onyx: Well I like uh… who are you…? Crystal Quartz: Crystal Quartz- Onyx: CRYSTAL QUARTZ…. and apparently Crystal Quartz was on the Crystal gems. Sard: What? Well Crystal Quartz… Crystal Quartz: I'm an employee here now. Sard: Ok but i'll shatter you ONYX! Onyx: I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! *ONYX KICKS SARD* Sard: Kkk…cgccc…---…-…--* *SARD BLASTS ONYX'S GEM* Onyx: G-gghhh I don't have a gem weakness. Sard: neither do i… *ONYX KICKS SARD IN THE GUT 18 TIMES* Sard: …..-……….--……-……….-…….----……………-………-…………….g…-….g….. Onyx: and Planet OC is mine, i created it not for evil, like how you wanna rule it. "OCS live there though" Sard: IDIOT! I'LL JUST GO 75% OF MY FULL FORM! YES!!!!!! Onyx: hm? What does that mean? SARD: YOU'LL SEE! 75% IS READY!!!!!! *Onyx rebuilds earth and Gem Homeworld* *It seems all gems were destroyed on Gem Homeworld but Yellow Diamond and the crystal gems got people and gems fine even Peridot and Jasper Lapis is not great though* (Btw Yellow Diamond has seen only Sard then the corrupted when Yellow Diamond was beaten. Peridot has seen the gem. So has Yellow Diamond. Onyx has seen some and so on.) Sard: Well, my 75% is complete. Onyx: W-what is th-that thing? Sard: Well, i am known being Sard 75%… I warned you. Onyx: But you're 23 feet tall! Sard: That is, true but that is not all. *HITS ONYX LIGHTLY AND INTO BRICKS* Onyx: G-…………………………m..gh… Sard: WELL WELL WELL! IT'S TIME FOR ME TO SHATTER YOU AND THEN DEVOUR YOU WHOLE IF THERE ARE PIECES LEFT! Onyx: G…u…... Unk nownllll.png|Sard Corrupted Full Form 0% Unknown;;;''.png|Sard Corrupted Gem State 25% ;;;Unknownlm.png|Sards Beast form Corrupted Gem 4 legs the gems up top and it can not be done if sards not corrupted or at full form Unknown;;;;;;ppppp.png|Sard Corrupted Gem 35% Full Form Unknown;ll;;;;.png|Sards gem Poofed Unknown''ll.png|Sards gem Fist Unknownpppp.png|Sard Cluster Unknownssdsgewggegwegwgwgwe.png|Sard Corrupted Gem 50% (CompletelyEvil) FotoFlexer_Phfoto.jpg|Garnet V.S. Corrupted Sard 50% Unknownmmm.png|Onyx is a gem like a samurai who can dodge and is very strong this is Onyx without the suit which Onyx never takes off. Unknowndd.png|Onyx with the Samurai Suit nnnUnknownllll.png|Crystal Quartz was on the Crystal gems unknown everything but is ruled by sard wears armor and a quarter helmet.